minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 2: Let the games begin!
"Alright you useless worms, follow me, here is where we will sort out your teams." Hadrian growled. Everyone followed him down another long corridor, except this one wasn't as long. Suddenly a male individual came running down the hall extremely fast, and crashed into Becky. "Dude! Don't you know the meaning of "No running in the halls?"" Becky asked. "I-I-I'm sorry, I was running from somebody who threatened to make me "The first one to go down in those mines." He explained. "Is he still chasing you?" Ender asked him. "I think he's gone... For now." The boy responded. "Well, you could stay with us! You'll be safe with us." Order suggested. "Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you mrs..." "It's Order, and what's yours?" Order asked. "I don't like to say my real name, everybody calls me "The Lever" though." The Lever told them. "Well... I guess people don't have that much LEVERage." Order joked. Everybody angrily looked at Order. "What? It was a pun waiting to happen." She responded. "Come on, we could get trampled in here if we don't keep moving." Ocelot told them. So they continued walking down the corridor, and into a redstone lamp lit room, each lamp shining a different colour, some had colours nobody even knew EXISTED. "Hello one and all! My name is Mevia, and I'll be the one who is forcing you to form your teams! You might want to play it alone but... The arena is dangerous to take on by yourself, after all, you'll need to win in order to gain your freedom." Mevia announced. "I don't trust this girl, she seems just as bad as that Hadrian guy." Ender whispered. "I agree." Becky replied. "Guys, I think she is going to tell us something important soon, stop the chit chat." The Lever whispered. "Alright, groups are to have 9 PEOPLE, NO MORE, NO LESS." Mevia yelled. "Whoever's group survives with the most people, wins the game, that is if you all can survive it..." Mevia told them. "Now what are you morons doing standing around? MAKE YOUR TEAMS." She shouted. Yelling filled the air as people rushed to form groups, people rushed all around the large room. "Okay guys, we need to find some people to join our team, we only have 5 people!" The Lever panicked. "Don't worry about that." Ender told them. There were 2 people that looked like they wanted to join the group, one was a male and had orange hair, the other was a girl and wore a shirt with a cat on it. "Hello, my name's Georgia, and this is Peace." The girl told them. "We're in need of a team, would you guys be willing to take us in?" Peace asked. "Of course! We need some more people, I don't want to see what that woman does to people who have over or under the number of people in a group..." Becky told them. "We're still 2 people short! And time's almost up!" The Lever panicked. Then somebody tapped The Lever on his shoulder, it scared him. "Uh, hello, may I join your team?" It was a male individual, he was wearing overalls. "Okay, what's your name?" Ocelot asked, ignoring The Lever's protests. "It's Jesse." He responded. (It's not this Jesse it's Jessefan1.) "Guys! We have 20 seconds left and we are still missing a person!" The Lever freaked out. "Yikes, calm down, there's a girl coming our way right now." Georgia told him. "Hi, my name is YouTube, may I join the team? I've been rejected from others." She asked. (What? It was the best name I could come up with for Youtubegirl.) "YOURE IN" The Lever shouted. "Okay, now what? Time is up, where is that W-" Peace said before being cut off by Order. "Shhhh, she's about to say something." Order silenced. "Well, how did the team making go? Did everyone get 9 members per team? SPEAK NOW IF YOU DIDNT" Mevia snapped. "Ummm... We did." Somebody said. "WHO SAID THAT?" Mevia yelled. "Us..." A man told her. "Sorry, we couldn't find our 9th member, should we stick with 8?" A girl asked. "Should you stick with... UGGGH" Mevia growled. "CLEAR THE ROOM SO I MAY SPEAK WITH THIS SAD GROUP." Mevia screamed. Everyone except the group missing a member cleared away, leaving that group the only one in the middle of the room. "This will teach you guys to listen to the instructions..." Mevia said, pulling out an enchanted diamond sword. With one swift slash, she killed all 8 of them. "OH... MY" Order shouted. Everybody in the room, except for Mevia started to scream in fear. "Calm down you big babies, they'll respawn soon, but they must work in the Quartz mines when they do." Mevia demanded. "Man, she has some serious anger issues." Ender whispered to Becky. "I know right? She needs to seek some help." Becky whispered in response. "Guys, I think she can hear you." Jesse whispered. "Now, since that has been taken care of, I can continue." Mevia said. "Your teams are what you will need to rely on to get through this challenge, remember, the team who survives with the most members, wins." Then Hadrian and his Parrot came into the room and stood next to Mevia. "AAAAAAAAAAAnd here is where you all will be competing in order to gain back your freedom!" Hadrian said to the competitors, all sorted into their new teams. "BAWK In order to gain back your freedom!" Polly squaked. The old builders then proceeded to show the competitors the arena they would be fighting on to leave the horrible place, the place was HUGE, it was at LEAST the size of Alaska, there was no foliage or anything there, just a bunch of red sand, in some places piled up like giant mountains, but the most notable feature was that this place was a graveyard... So many skeletons of giant dead animals... Many of them being dinosaurs. "Did you know that we once had dinosaurs in this arena to attack competitors? Until we decided to starve them..." Mevia cackled, "Now all they are is a bunch of bones scattered around, the poor babies." "I think we can guess how old these dudes are from the fact that they once had DINOSAURS in this place." Order joked. "SILENCE" Hadrian yelled. "BAWK silence!" Polly squaked. "SHUT UP!" Hadrian snapped. "And without further ado, let the games BEGIN!" Mevia shouted. To be Continued. Category:Blog posts